l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Funeral
O Funeral é o último ato de um samurai. Seus feitos são lidos diante de um grupo de dignatários e entes queridos reunidos ao redor de uma pira ornemental. O corpo é cremado e solidificado, os ossos carbonizados pegos em meio às cinzas com hashi, pois os mortos nunca devem ser tocados. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 12 Aqueles que participam do funeral se vestem de branco. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Monges e Shugenjas de Emman-Ō As tradições Fortunistas tratam a morte como principal das manchas espirituais, enquanto que na tradição do Shinseismo a contemplação da morte é encorajada. Portanto, funerais são supervizionados, ocorrendo em templos. Tdo Grande Clão possui um secto de sacerdotes fortunistas de Emma-Ō, que viajam constantemente, carregando artefatos sagrados com ele,e para garantir que as almas dos falecidos encontrem seu caminho até o julgamento de Emma-Ô e seu destino final a propriado. Conforme monges do templo conduzem a cerimônia do funeral, um shugenja de EMma-Ô, vestido como a Fortuna, lembra a todos de sua presença, silenciosamente testemunhando o acontecido. Após os ritos serem terminados e todos os convidados saírem, o shugenja conduz o julgamento cerimonial, argumentando em prol do falecido para requisitar apenas m breve tempo no Meido para ele, ou até mesmo a entrega imediata ao Yomi. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 150 Clã Leão Após uma batalha, samurais mortos são reunidos por hinin e cremados, e suas cinzas e pertences são devolvidos para as famílias. Após a família receber as cinzas do amado, um funeral típico é realizado em um templo. Nas tradições do Clã Leão, os ritos funerários são realizados no campo de batalha, por sacerdotes de Emma-Ô, sendo um segredo bem guardado os shugenja de Emma-Ô advindo da linhagem dos Kitsu. Na ausência da família, os ancestrais do falecido são convocados, e são eles quem primeiro julgam a alma do morto. Se os ancestrais o julgarem digno, acompanham seu espírito até Emma-ô. Ritos Preparação O funeral ocorre quatro dias após a morte. Durante esse tempo, o corpo é preparado por membros da casta hinin sob a tutela de monges, em um local segura, fora das divisas do templo. O corpo é lavado, ungido e esfregado com sal. Então uma máscara sem feições é colocada no rosto, para que nenhum espírito que tenha permanecido reconheça seu antigo corpo e tente tomá-lo. No dia do funeral, o templo fornece à família uma plaqueta de madeira apresentando o nome do falecido e uma lista de seus feitos. A família traja as vestes brancas do luto. Uma efeição modesta com comidas especiais de funeral, conhecida como otoki é oferecida à família. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 173-174 Enterro No alvorecer do Império, os mortos eram enterrados. No Século VI, o temido feiticeiro Iuchiban ergueu um exército de mortos para marchar contra Otosan Uchi, sendo derrotado pelas Legiões Imperiais e pelos exércitos dos clãs. Após sua execução, Iuchiban foi enterrado em uma tumba especialmente selada para impedir o seu espírito de escapar. Isso lhe deu a distinção de ser a última pessoa enterrada no Império, pois após o evento o Imperador decretou que todos os corpos deveriam ser cremados para impedir que fossem profanado por feitiçaria nefasta. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 16 Cremação Os ritos funerários rokugani envolvem a cremação. O mortos nem sempre descansam em paz, e histórias antigas contam dos dias em que poderosos cultos de mahô-tsukai vagavam pela terra e comandavam vastas hordas de mortos famintos, os zumbis. Cadáveres são considerados impuros, e eles são tratados com grande pressa. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 204 Acredita-se que caso haja muita demonstração de tristeza durante essa parte da cerimônia, o espírito pode se sentir perturbado e permanecer onde está. Portanto, os presentes no funeiral escondem suas tristezas atrás de véus ou de rostos pétreos. Depois, a família pega os ossos das cinzas usando hashis cerimoniais, passando-os de um familiar para o outro até que seja colocado para descansar em uma urna. Os monges então acendem um cordão de velas para simbolizar o renascimento do falecido através de suas muitas vidas passadas. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 174 Links Externos * Funeral Pyre (Core Set) Categoria:Cultura